


О, Боги, прошу вас, только вверх!

by Djei_Dark



Category: Original Work
Genre: Action, Action/Adventure, Adventure, Angst, Drabble, Dragons, Fantasy, Gen, Steampunk, Technology, scientist
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-07
Updated: 2020-01-07
Packaged: 2021-02-27 06:08:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22162312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Djei_Dark/pseuds/Djei_Dark
Summary: Ты так долго работал над ним, ты видел все чертежи, и они снились тебе по ночам, а кошмаром было то, что он не взлетит…
Kudos: 2





	О, Боги, прошу вас, только вверх!

Это странное чувство, когда заходишь в него. Вокруг все знакомое, а ты не понимаешь, почему все кажется таким чужим и холодным. Ты поднимаешься в сердце этой машины. Холодный двигатель ждет твоей команды: «Вверх!». А потом ты… несешься наверх, спотыкаясь, и бьешься о металлические косяки дверей. Ты так долго работал над ним, ты видел все чертежи, и они снились тебе по ночам, а кошмаром было то, что он не взлетит…  
Ты буквально рвешь шлем — так сильно натягиваешь его на голову, садишься в кресло и чувствуешь, что ты там, где нужно.  
Рычаги и переключатели, ты чувствуешь, что это чудовище затряслось, а потом все прекратилось. Осталось только мерное гудение, доносящееся из машинного отсека. А в следующий миг… ты оказываешься в небе. Город стремительно исчезает из поля зрения, появляется голубое облачное небо.  
Ты смеешься. Он взлетел! Ты летишь! О, Боги! Ты в небе!  
Ты прибавляешь ходу. Машина лишь удовлетворенно гудит, а облака приближаются еще быстрее. Скоро смеющийся и счастливый ты оказываешься в них. Белая мгла проносится мимо. В кабине пилота становится холодно. Но тебя подогревал азарт, доселе бывший тебе незнакомым.  
О, Боги! Пожалуйста, только вверх! Прошу вас! Дайте мне подняться выше!  
Барометр бешено закрутился — он достиг своего предела. А вы — еще нет.  
Вы стремитесь все выше и выше. Облака остаются далеко позади, на окне появляется изморозь. А вы все выше и выше… смеющиеся и радостные. Вам все нипочем. С каждым метром вам становится труднее дышать, смех превращается в предсмертный хрип, огонь гаснет… а потом… а потом вы начинаете падать. Быстрее, чем вы поднимались в небо. Камнем к земле, а вы хотите вверх…  
Тебя выкинуло из кресла. Ты прижат к двери. Ничего не трясется. Двигатель заглох из-за нехватки кислорода в тот момент, когда ты начал сам задыхаться. Снова появившиеся облака проносятся мимо.  
Ты, пересилив себя и силу тяжести, снова пытаешься залезть в кресло. И вот ты там. Шлем слетел. Ты видишь море и стремительно приближающийся город.  
Смех пропадает, и появляется страх. Не столько за себя, сколько за него. Если вы упадете, тебя похоронят с почестям, а его… а его разберут на металлолом. И он больше никогда не увидит небо. Никто не почувствует того, что чувствуешь ты.  
— Давай!  
Ты начинаешь крутить рычаги, пытаясь завести двигатель. Сначала он не отвечал, а потом, когда ты почти потерял надежду и жизнь, он внезапно чихнул и тихо зарычал. И вот вы снова в небе.  
Вы снова смеетесь и плачете от радости. А гладь моря рядом с вашим городом покрывается рябью от сильных потоков воздуха, создаваемых жестяными крыльями твоего механического дракона.


End file.
